megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Metaverse Navigator
Metaverse Navigator , MetaNav for short, is a mysterious phone application in Persona 5. It is a key concept to the story of Persona 5 and sets the story in motion. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal **''Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' Profile Persona 5 The Metaverse Navigator app is bestowed upon the protagonist by Igor to allow him and his allies to access the other world known as the Metaverse. By using the app on their P. A. D., the protagonist and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts can discover the location of their targets and can infiltrate both Mementos and Palaces to steal the hearts of individuals with distorted desires, which are the "corrupt people." To infiltrate a Palace, three keywords are needed: a target's name, their location and the form of the distortion in their hearts (specifically, how the Palace owner sees the world around them) and sometimes the concept behind it. In the case of Mementos, only the keyword "Mementos" is needed. When the Metaverse Navigator is activated, it displays red and black ripple animation effect. Igor is said to bestow the app to anyone the protagonist wishes to aid him in his rehabilitation. However, the app is known to pull unsuspecting people into the Metaverse as well if they are standing near and observing an app-user as the Navigator is being activated (implying that it functions with an area of effect). People who are taken into the Metaverse appear to automatically receive the Navigator as well. Additionally, as was the case with Futaba Sakura, the application may also install itself onto the devices of people nearby, without sending those people into the Metaverse. The app appears to be impossible to delete, as Igor will simply resend the app to the users' phones. As "Igor" turns out to actually be Yaldabaoth, it can be interpreted that he bestows the app to anyone that he deems worthy to assist the protagonist to carry out his plans to remove those who cause discord so he can control Tokyo and possibly the world. After his defeat and the destruction of Mementos, the app is permanently deleted. During the third semester in Persona 5 Royal, the app continues to remain. However, due to the dream world, the app has become a white and dark blue color instead of the usual red and black. Its entrance animation effect is now wavy, holographic squares. 'Keywords' Gallery Trivia * The Metaverse Navigator icon resembles a mix between the and the , which are occult symbols commonly mentioned in conspiracy theories. The pupil on the eye is the star, another symbol commonly associated with the occult. * Morgana is the only member of the Phantom Thieves who can access the Metaverse without the use of the app due to his origins being tied with it. However, much of the same rules apply to him as they do to those who use the Navigator. * In the anime adaptation, it appears that just looking at the app icon can force a user to fall asleep and enter the Velvet Room should Igor wish to talk. Category:Persona 5